nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Earthquake
Description You cause a massive earthquake around an area, causing 1d6 points of bludgeoning damage per caster level (to a maximum of 10d6) to all creatures in the area of effect. You are not affected by the earthquake. Gameplay Notes Since Earthquake is an 8th level spell, clerics and druids do not normally gain access to it until 15th level, thus the spell will always inflict 10d6 points of damage; i.e. it already reaches its cap before a caster gets access to it. Although not mentioned in the spell's description, all creatures in Earthquake's area of effect must succeed on a DC 15 Reflex save or be knocked down for one round; Evasion and Improved Evasion are not used to determine the outcome of this Reflex save. Additionally, and also not mentioned in the spell's description, any creature that is casting a spell when hit by Earthquake (even if it takes no damage) must succeed on a DC 28 (20 + Earthquake's spell level, which is 8th) Concentration check or lose the spell it was casting and suffer 100% spell failure for one round. The spell is not supposed to affect the caster, yet the caster is not excluded properly, this is extremely problematic when an enemy is dominated and then casts this spell, because any hostile AoE magic affecting dominated associates will immediately dispel the dominated effect (even if the spell is cast by the dominated creature itself!), returning the enemy to their original faction. It seems that the problem is caused by signalling the casting of the harmful spell to the caster (line 82: SignalEvent...). To fix, exclude the caster as early as possible (X0_S0_Earthquake script): if (spellsIsTarget(oTarget, SPELL_TARGET_STANDARDHOSTILE, OBJECT_SELF) && oTarget != oCaster) 3.5E Notes Despite the fact that Earthquake does not cause damage directly to creatures like in NWN2, this spell is far more devastating in its original version: *''Cave, Cavern, or Tunnel'' - The spell collapses the roof, dealing 8d6 points of bludgeoning damage to any creature caught under the cave-in (Reflex DC 15 half) and pinning that creature beneath the rubble (see below). An earthquake cast on the roof of a very large cavern could also endanger those outside the actual area but below the falling debris. *''Cliffs'' - Earthquake causes a cliff to crumble, creating a landslide that travels horizontally as far as it fell vertically. Any creature in the path takes 8d6 points of bludgeoning damage (Reflex DC 15 half) and is pinned beneath the rubble (see below). *''Open Ground'' - Each creature standing in the area must make a DC 15 Reflex save or fall down. Fissures open in the earth, and every creature on the ground has a 25% chance to fall into one (Reflex DC 20 to avoid a fissure). At the end of the spell, all fissures grind shut, killing any creatures still trapped within. *''Structure'' - Any structure standing on open ground takes 100 points of damage, enough to collapse a typical wooden or masonry building, but not a structure built of stone or reinforced masonry. Hardness does not reduce this damage, nor is it halved as damage dealt to objects normally is. Any creature caught inside a collapsing structure takes 8d6 points of bludgeoning damage (Reflex DC 15 half) and is pinned beneath the rubble (see below). *''River, Lake, or Marsh'' - Fissures open underneath the water, draining away the water from that area and forming muddy ground. Soggy marsh or swampland becomes quicksand for the duration of the spell, sucking down creatures and structures. Each creature in the area must make a DC 15 Reflex save or sink down in the mud and quicksand. At the end of the spell, the rest of the body of water rushes in to replace the drained water, possibly drowning those caught in the mud. *''Pinned beneath Rubble'' - Any creature pinned beneath rubble takes 1d6 points of nonlethal damage per minute while pinned. If a pinned character falls unconscious, he or she must make a DC 15 Constitution check or take 1d6 points of lethal damage each minute thereafter until freed or dead. Externtal resources *d20 SRD Earthquake